Conociendo a mis idolos
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: mi 1era novela de amor entre el RubiusOMG y Mangelrogel :D Dejen reviews! espero que les guste/ *Rubelangel*
1. Capitulo 1

Presentación.

Hola! Me llamo Florencia, pero mis amigos me dicen Neko-Chan…tengo 16 años, soy una Otaku Level 4…hace 3 años que soy devianter…me encanta dibujar, escribir, escuchar música, leer, y otras cosas más, 2 meses atrás mi papa nos aviso que nos vamos a ir de viaje por asuntos de trabajo, le pregunte a donde iríamos de viaje y mi papa dijo que volveríamos a España. ¡WOW! Pasaron 3 años desde la última vez que fui.

En fin, terminamos de armar las cosas y ahora estoy en un avión yendo para España al congreso por el trabajo de mi papa….después seguiré contando mejor.

Capitulo 1.

Antes de tomar el avión escribí en un papelito una lista de cosas para hacer y guarde el papelito en el bolsillo para no perderlo.  
>Mi papa: Estas nerviosa?<br>Yo: What? No! No estoy nerviosa papa, estoy emocionada, porque esta es la segunda vez que viajo a España…esperemos que te vaya bien en el congreso.  
>Mi papa: solo vamos a estar 15 días y luego volvemos a casa.<br>Yo: Oke! porque hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer.  
>XXX: ULTIMA LLAMADA PARA LOS PASAJEROS AL VUELO H346 Con destino a Madrid.<br>Mi mama: Tenemos que irnos!  
>Nos levantamos de las sillas de la cafetería y fuimos a la puerta 5 donde estaban todos los pasajeros que iban a tomar el vuelo a Madrid. Cuando nos llamaron a nosotros, entregamos los pasajes y subimos al avión. Yo estaba nerviosa durante las 12 horas de viaje, por un lado me alegraba ir a acompañar a mi papa a su trabajo pero por otro esta deseando llegar y poder conocer a mis Ídolos Youtubers -w-.<br>Mi papa: Flor  
>Yo: Ah?<br>Mi papa: en que estas pensando?  
>Yo: E-en nada papa! Solo estoy pensando en las cosas que voy a hacer cuando llegue a Madrid :)<br>Mi papa: Ok…  
>Yo: ^_^<br>12 HORAS MÁS TARDE.  
>Mi papa: Flor…Flor…Flor<br>Yo (dormida): zzzzzzzzz  
>Mi papa: YA LLEGAMOS…<br>Yo: EN SERIO?! (Lo miro)  
>Mi papa: Si, ya llegamos…no te diste cuenta? Mira por la ventanilla del avión.<br>Asome mi cara al vidrio de la ventanilla y vi que se estaba haciendo de noche, empezaban a aparecer las 1eras luces de la ciudad.  
>Yo: Si! Ya llegamos…y donde esta mama?<br>Mi papa: Esta 4 asientos más adelante, pero nos encontraremos con ella cuando el avión aterricé.  
>Yo: Oke :)<br>Cuando aterrizo el avión nos llevaron en un autobús hacia la terminal para buscar el equipaje, subimos al autobús y nos encontramos con mi mama.  
>Después de buscar el equipaje tomamos un taxi (no queríamos caminar xD) y fuimos al hotel donde vamos a pasar la noche. Al llegar lo único que quería hacer era dormir porque estaba cansada, estuve 12 horas en el avión sin hacer nada…y que? Pero sentarse todo el día te deja un poco cansada xD. En fin, mis papas acomodaron todas las cosas y yo lo único que hice fue ir a mi cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2.

A la mañana siguiente escuche un ruido de que algo se cayó al piso, me desperté, tome el celular y mire la hora (7:30 a.m.) ¿Quién se levanta a esta hora?  
>Mi papa: Apúrate Moni que tengo que ir al congreso!<br>Mi mama: Bueno ya va! No soy tan apurada como vos  
>Yo: Neee…que pasa? =_=<br>Mi papa: Que pasa? Que se hace tarde para ir al congreso, vestite ya mismo y vamos a desayunar.  
>Yo: Oke...ya va, ya va...<br>Me levante de la cama, tome mi ropa: Una remera negra de Harry Potter, unos jeans con bolsillo de Encaje, una camisa leñadora azul, zapatillas blancas y el gorro de Neko-Chan. Cuando Salí del baño ya estaba vestida y lista para que los 3 bajemos a desayunar.  
>Mas tarde nos tomamos un taxi para ir al congreso, mi papa nos saludo a las 2 y dijo que a las 13:10 nos encontrábamos en la parada de Trenes.<br>Yo: Oke! ^_^ Suerte con tu trabajo!  
>Mi papa: Bueno…adiós! (se va)<br>Mi mama y yo comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad, yo tomaba fotos a cualquier cosa con la cámara, mi mama solo se ponía a mirar los locales de ropa...a mi no me interesan esas cosas. Entonces vi una silueta...NO! 2, se me hacían familiares pero no podía reconocer bien quienes eran.  
>Mi mama: Mira flor! Esta remera floreada es re linda!...(me ve) Flor...FLOR!<br>Yo: Ah! Q-que? ¬¬  
>Mi mama: Que estabas haciendo? ¬¬<br>Yo: N-nada...vi a unos chicos y se me hacían familiares...creo que los vi en algún lado (Mirando al pasado)  
>Después de "Mirar al pasado" me puse a seguir con la vista a esos chicos y se fueron por la derecha.<br>Yo: T-TENGO QUE IRME! VOY A VER ALGO MAMA! (Sali corriendo)  
>Mi mama: ACORDATE DE VERME EN LA PARADA DE TRENES!<br>No había escuchado lo que me dijo porque yo estaba como loca persiguiendo a esos chicos. Quería saber quienes eran, a donde iban y porque se me hacían tan familiares.  
>Al rato estaba cansada de tanto correr, me había perdido y no sabía que me había dicho mi mama, y donde nos teníamos que encontrar.<br>Yo: Uh…que me dijo? Que nos encontrábamos en la parada de trenes o en el shopping? Ya que! Iré al shopping, creo que dijo que nos veíamos ahí.  
>Cuando llegue al shopping y entre había mucha gente comprando pero no vi a mi mama y tampoco a mi papa, estaba totalmente perdida.<br>Yo: MIERDA! Me re equivoque! Dx y ahora que hago? Bueh…me pongo a recorrer el shopping.  
>Mientras estaba recorriendo el Shopping vi otra vez a esos chicos, salían de un local con una bolsa negra en la mano cada uno. Cuando cerré apenas los ojos al fin pude reconocerlos...ERAN MIS ÍDOLOS! Por fin cumpliría mi deseo de ver a mis Ídolos Youtubers! Nyaaaaaa! w, primero que nada no quería acercarme y empezar a preguntarles una y mil cosas así que tuve una idea.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Anteriormente:  
>Primero que nada no quería acercarme y empezar a preguntarles una y mil cosas así que tuve una idea.<p>

Tome mi celular, fingí que estaba mandando mensajes y me puse a caminar apurada, pase enfrente de ellos y empuje con el codo al chico que tenia gafas nerd.  
>Yo: Etto…Hola como están? (sigo caminando)<br>Los 2: Hola!  
>XXX: Viste que raro es? Que le pasaba?<br>XXX: No se…pero me gusta su gorro…esta genial no?  
>Yo me detuve al escuchar eso…¿Acaso el chico me estaba diciendo un halago o algo así? No se…Bueno! tranquila Neko-Chan! Te tomas mas en cuenta los insultos de tus amigos varones antes que los halagos!<br>Yo: Etto…Muchas gracias por decirme que mi gorro es lindo…  
>XXX: De nada<br>Yo: Y…como se llaman?  
>XXX: Me llamo Rubius<br>XXX: Yo soy Mangel  
>Yo: Oo (Pensamiento) OMG! O-M-G! SI SON ELLOS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Se hace chibi/fin pensamiento)  
>Mangel: Teneh nombre?<br>Yo: Eh…si…em…yo…yo me llamo Ne…Neko…Neko-Chan! Si! Yo soy Neko-Chan!  
>Rubius: y eso que quiere decir?<br>Yo: "Señorita-gata" en japonés…una "amiga" me llamo así  
>Rubius (hablándole a Mangel): Te apuesto lo que quieras a que este chico es Gay<br>Mangel se rie y yo lo miro con cara de ¬_¬.  
>Mangel: jajaja…Rubiuh ¿No te das cuenta? No es un chico, es una chica!<br>Rubius: FTW?! (Me ve) Que tonto soy! Yo te trato como un chico jajaja  
>Yo: Bah! No importa…muchos me han visto como chico pero, estoy acostumbrada, suelo juntarme mas con chicos que con chicas. Porque…las chicas no son lo mio xD<br>Mangel: Y…que haceh aquí? No encontrah a tu familia?  
>Yo: Etto…yo…(Llanto falso) YO ME PERDÍ! Buaaaaaaaa! (Pensamiento) jejeje…como me salio?! ¬w¬ soy buena actriz no? (fin pensamiento)<br>Rubius: No podes llamar a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar?  
>Yo: No porque no tengo crédito en el celular y hasta el 14 no se recarga u_u<br>Justo a mí se me da por inventar que no tengo crédito cuando en realidad las llamadas a mi mama son gratis xD.  
>Rubius: que tierna eres!...(ve a Mangel) Nos la quedamos?<br>Mangel: No ¬¬  
>Rubius: Porfa<br>Mangel: No  
>Rubius: Porfa<br>Mangel: No Rubiuh…  
>Rubius: Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa…UST! UST!<br>Mangel: Ash! Ok!  
>Rubius: Gracias amigo! (lo abraza)<br>Yo (baje la cara para no gritar YAOI como una fangirl desesperada): Lo siento…me sonroje por un segundo xD  
>Los 3 empezamos a caminar y salimos del shopping.<br>Yo: Oye Mangel (Pienso) si ese es tu verdadero nombre ¬¬  
>Mangel: Que pasah?<br>Yo: Etto…Gomene que yo pregunte esto pero…am…Rubius es tu novio?  
>Mangel: QUE?! (se sonroja) NO! po'que pensasteh eso? Eh?<br>Yo: No! no me malinterpretes! Solo quería saber porque el esta tan apegado a ti y todo eso…  
>Mangel: es que nosotros somos mejoreh amigos<br>Yo (pongo mi mejor cara de tarada): En serio?! Jeje…Mentira! Ya lo sabia! xD  
>Mas tarde llegamos a un edificio, ya estaba anocheciendo.<br>Yo: Bueno…será mejor que me vaya…bye!  
>Mangel: No te vas a quedah aquí fuera no?<br>Yo: Y si…no tengo a donde ir y no se donde están mis papas…  
>Rubius: Te puedes quedar y pasar la noche<br>Yo: N-nani?! Gracias! *w*


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4.

Anteriormente.  
>Yo: N-nani?! Gracias! *w*<p>

Al entrar empezó a sonar mi celu con la canción "Moves like a Jagger" de Maroon 5 y yo sabia quien me estaba llamando.  
>Yo: Em…puedo ir al baño? Necesito atender una llamada y es personal.<br>Fui corriendo al baño, una vez dentro cerré la puerta con el seguro, atendí el celular y escuche la voz de mi papa que estaba enojado.  
>Mi papa: DONDE C***JO ESTAS? TE ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO TODA LA TARDE…NO VINISTE AL LUGAR QUE ACORDAMOS…<br>Yo: L-lo siento pa…me perdí y no me acorde a donde tenia que ir pero…quédate tranquilo, unos chicos me llevaron a su casa, voy a pasar la noche con ellos y mañana voy al Hotel.  
>Mi papa: De acuerdo…pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, ni los conoces a esos chicos no sabes que te pueden hacer.<br>Yo: Tranquilo! Estaré bien! Bye! Avísale a mama que estoy bien. (Corto)  
>Rubius P.O.V<br>Me quede esperando a que Neko saliera del baño, cuando salio no estaba muy contenta de verme.  
>Neko: N-nani? Que hacías detrás de la puerta de baño? Estabas escuchando mi conversación? ¬¬<br>Yo: Que? No…solo quería preguntarte quien te llamo…  
>Neko: Es mi papa…se enojo conmigo por haberme perdido y no ir al lugar que acordamos para encontrarnos…le avise que pasaba la noche aquí y mañana estoy con ellos.<br>Yo: Ok…juegas videojuegos?  
>Neko: Mas o menos…<br>Yo: Quieres jugar Alice is Dead?  
>Neko: ALICE IS DEAD 1? CLARO! Se jugar a Alice is dead, Alice is dead 2 y el 3 nunca lo pude pasar porque dice que es para mayores de 16 u_u<br>Autora P.O.V  
>Fui con Rubius a su habitación para jugar a Alice is Dead, me encanta ese juego…es Alice in Wonderland, sin Alice porque ella murió y yo soy el detective que averigua quien mato a Alice. Esta genial!<br>Cuando entre a la habitación de Rubius se parecía mucho a la mía (por el desorden que había dentro xD) vi las paredes y no había posters de series Anime, si no de videojuegos que yo ya conocía.  
>Yo: Juegas a GTA?<br>Rubius: Si…al 5  
>Yo: Uh…no lo conozco, yo de niña jugué al 1 y al 2, los otros no los menciones porque no los conozco u_u… no se nada.<br>Empezamos a jugar a Alice is Dead, después de pasar un montón de cosas raras llegamos al bosque, tenia un frasco con ácido así que lo use para derretir la telaraña que tapaba el hueco del tronco donde viva el Gusano azul que no me acuerdo el nombre. Cuando se derritió la telaraña apareció un gusano azul mutante.  
>Yo (hablando con la nariz tapada): raaawrrr! Soy un gusano mutante y te voy a matar… (Mi voz normal) AH SI? Pues no lo creo! xD<br>Rubius: O_o Mátalo que me da miedo! Dx  
>Tome la estaca hecha con un palo y un trozo de vidrio y mate al gusano.<br>Yo: WOHO! Mate al gusano! (recojo la llave) ahora vamos a salir del bosque y tenemos que buscar un maletín con una nota.  
>Al salir del bosque abrí una puerta azul y encontré un maletín, puse la contraseña que abría el maletín y no había una nota, había un espejo y el espejo revelo que el detective era el Conejo (Culpable de la muerte de Alice). Yo por un segundo me quede sorprendida y se termino el juego.<br>Yo: WTF?! S-SOY EL CONEJO Y MATE A ALICE? NO! no soy homicida! No soy una homicida! Dx  
>Mire el reloj y eran las 22:34 de la noche, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve con el juego? No se porque perdí la noción del tiempo…y el espacio xD Oke no ._.<br>Yo: Me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana me encuentro con mis papas, bye.  
>Rubius: Bye…<br>Sali de la habitación y…  
>Yo: HIJO DE….<br>Me caí al piso, me levante y vi un bulto negro en el suelo, al acercarme vi a un Gato.  
>Yo: Ay, Nyaaa! Que tiernita! (Era gata)<br>Quería tocarla pero no hizo otra cosa que atacarme y salio corriendo. Vi mi brazo y estaba goteando sangre, hize una mueca de dolor pero me lo aguante.  
>Yo (pienso): Y a esa que mierda le paso por encima? Solo quería jugar con ella y me ataco…<br>XXX: Neko! Q' te paso? Ehtah sangrando…  
>Yo (me volteo): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!...CARAJO! Mangel me asustaste! ¬¬<br>Mangel: quien te hizo eso?  
>Yo: Fue el gato…<br>Mangel: Hija de puta esa gata, juro que la voy a matar.  
>Yo: No la mates, no tengo nada en contra de los gatos, eso si, estoy en contra de los perros.<br>Mangel: Ok…quiereh que te ayude?  
>Yo: Nah! He tenido heridas peores con mi gatito pero estoy acostumbrada xD…será mejor que me vaya a dormir…buenas noches! ^_^<br>Mangel: Buenah Nocheh!


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5.

Me acosté en el sillón de la sala, me quite el gorro de Neko de mi cabeza, lo puse al lado mio para poder agarrarlo cuando me despertara. Me acomode para dormir, cerré los ojos y me dormí.  
>A la mañana me desperté y en mi cabeza sonaba una cancioncita francesa como música de fondo. PUTOS FRANCESES! Como los odio! ¬¬ A ellos y sus cancioncitas…encima la cancioncita que me sonaba era "La vida en rosa" y yo odio el rosa...es mi color menos favorito en todo el mundo a parte del verde ¡Claro! xD, lo primero que hice fue levantarme, tome el gorro de Neko chan y mire la hora en el celular (9:32 am) MIERDA! Me quede re-frita! Y prometí a mis papas encontrarme allá a las 9:20 (Hable con ellos otra vez durante la noche)…enseguida me vestí y Salí de ahí corriendo.<br>Al llegar a la estación de trenes me esperaban mi mama y mi papa, yo llevaba la misma ropa que ayer.  
>Mi papa: Al fin apareces! Te estuvimos esperando ½ hora, tu mama y yo nos levantamos a las 8:30 para venir a buscarte.<br>Yo: Lo siento, Lo siento! Me quede dormida y no recordé que tenia que venir para aca Dx  
>Mi papa: Ok…Ponte de espaldas contra la pared.<br>Yo: Para que?  
>Mi papa: SOLO HAZLO PENDEJA!<br>Yo: Bueno, no me grites…  
>Me apoye contra la pared y mi papa empezó a revisarme como en las películas de guerra.<br>Mi papa: Ya esta…todo en orden…  
>Yo: Porque hiciste eso?<br>Mi papa: Quería asegurarme de que esos chicos no te tocaron.  
>Yo: Claro que no! ¬¬ Malpensado!<br>Mi mama: Ya…vamos a recorrer el barrio Árabe?  
>Yo: WTF?<br>Mi mama: No te acordas? Leí tu lista de cosas y decía que querías ir a ver el barrio árabe otra vez.  
>Yo: S-si…pero no era hoy…era para el jueves…ya que…vamos! ¬¬<br>Los 3 empezamos a caminar por el barrio árabe, soplaba mucho viento ahí arriba por lo que tuve que abrocharme la camisa leñadora para no tener frió. Estuvimos toda la mañana recorriendo hasta que llegamos a la cima.  
>Mi papa: Mira Flor! no es lindo?<br>Yo me asome y tenía una vista muy linda de todo el lugar.  
>Yo: S-si…es muy lindo… (Saque mi cámara) Quieren una foto?<br>Los 2: Dale!  
>Mi mama y mi papa se acomodaron para la foto y yo les tome la foto, guarde la camara, cuando lo hice sentí que me dolían las tripas del hambre.<br>Yo: Con todo el apuro me olvide desayunar tengo hambre…  
>Mi mama: Bueno, ya casi es mediodía, así que vamos a comer algo.<br>Yo: Oke! ^_^


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6.

Anteriormente.  
>Mi mama: Bueno, ya casi es mediodía, así que vamos a comer algo.<br>Yo: Oke! ^_^

Salimos del barrio árabe y fuimos a la plaza a comer algo, yo no desayune y tenia hambre, además mi estomago seguía rugiendo como si tuviera un bebe alienígena dentro pidiendo comida xD.  
>Mi papa: Ya llegamos!<br>Yo vi que llegamos a Subway (Si existen allá háganmelo saber xD) entramos y pedimos algo para comer. Escuche que en la radio sonaba una canción Vocaloid que conocía muy bien, Triple Baka con Miku Hatsune, Kasane Teto y Neru Akita.  
>Yo (Cantando):<br>BAKA BAKA BAKA  
>naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?<br>michi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose

BAKA BAKA BAKA hokani yarukoto madamada  
>arun jyanai? (takusan no)<p>

Mi mama: Deja de cantar japonés! No estamos en casa…  
>Yo: Lo siento u_u (Pienso) 0 libertad de expresión no es así? ¬¬<br>Después de comer salimos a caminar un rato…aun hacia mucho frió y la camisa que llevaba puesta no me abrigaba.  
>Yo (pienso): Que frió tengo! Sabiendo que iba a refrescar me llevaba una campera de lluvia por lo menos…<br>En seguida empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, mi papa nos agarro de la mano a mi y a mi mama…corrimos para protegernos de la lluvia, entramos a un local, cuando entramos empezó a llover mas fuerte.  
>Mi papa: No nos queda otra que quedarnos aquí hasta que pase la lluvia.<br>Yo me di cuenta de que habíamos entrado a un local de comics y cosas de Anime, senti que estaba en el cielo.  
>Yo: Wow! Mi sueño se volvió realidad! Estamos en un local de comics! YAAAY!<br>Mi mama: No te ilusiones, solo nos quedaremos hasta que pare de llover…no vamos a comprarte nada.  
>Yo: uuh…BUENO! ¬¬ (Cruzo los brazos enojada) Al menos puedo leer los comic para pasar el tiempo?<br>Mi papa: Ok…  
>Yo: YAY! Gracias! xD<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7.

Anteriormente:

Yo: Uh…BUENO! ¬¬ (Cruzo los brazos enojada) Al menos puedo leer los comic para pasar el tiempo?

Mi papa: Ok…

Yo: YAY! Gracias! xD

* * *

><p>Me senté en el suelo, tome un comic de TWD y empece a leerlo para matar el tiempo, hasta que me acorde de algo mas importante.<p>

Yo: ma…

Mi mama: Que?

Yo: como sabias que llevaba una lista de cosas para hacer en Madrid?

Mi mama: porque mientras estaba acomodando tu mochila encontré un papel, lo desdoble y decía "Lista de cosas para hacer por Neko-chan"…

Yo: MA! Eso es personal! Yo te reviso tu lista o tus mensajes del celular?

Mi mama: N-no…

Yo: Entonces porque te metes en mis asuntos? Son mis decisiones no las tuyas! ¬¬

Mi mama se quedo callada porque no sabia que responder a la pregunta.

Yo: Ya que…me pasas la tablet? Quiero mirar una cosa.

Mi mama saco la tablet de su mochila y me la entrego, prendí la tablet y entre a ver vídeos de ElRubiusOMG, estaba mirando uno de mis vídeos preferidos "GTA V-Prostifrutas voladoras" tenia que aguantar las ganas de reírme…pero no me pude contener cuando escuche el Lalala…y ahí me eche a reír como una loca.

Yo: jajajajajajajajajaja…LaLaLa y se enojo jajajajajajaja x'D (pienso) y pensar que lo conocí ayer…es mas divertido de lo que yo esperaba ^w^ (fin pensamiento)

Mi mama: De que te reís? Pareces una psicópata

Yo: De nada! Me rió de un video que miro por youtube

Mi mama: De quien?

Yo: DE NADIE QUE TE IMPORTE! ¬¬

Mire hacia la ventana y había dejado de llover, saque mi celular y eran las 16:00 de la tarde.

Yo: Em…Ya nos vamos?

Mi papa: Si, vamos a casa.

Yo: Oke!

Salimos del local, yo tome la lista de la mochila de mi mama, guarde la tablet y tache "conocer a mis Ídolos" de mi lista y "Recorrer otra vez el barrio árabe".

Yo: Muy bien! 2 menos faltan 6…espero poder terminar con mi lista…no como la del año pasado que me quedaron cosas pendientes para hacer.

Llegamos al Hotel y yo me puse a cantar World is mine de Miku Hatsune y Len Kagamine.

Yo (Cantando):

Sekai de ichi-ban ohime sama  
>souiu atsukai kokoro-ete iru<br>・・・daro？  
>sono-ichi itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni<br>kizuke teru hazu  
>sono-ni chanto kutsu made miruno wa・・・<br>gomen  
>sono-san omae no wagamama niwa<br>futatsu henji …

BUAAAAAAAAAAA! Ya no me acuerdo como sigue! T_T

Mi mama: Eso te pasa por no escuchar la canción completa

Yo: Tu cállate! Que sabes del Vocaloid? ¬¬

Mi papa: No trates así a tu mama!

Yo: Oke ¬_¬ (Cruzo los brazos enojada) (bostezo) Estoy tan cansada que quiero irme a la cama y dormir hasta mañana xD

Mi papa: Esta bien…vos te vas a dormir y yo voy a algún lado con tu mama…

Yo: Oke…diviértanse!

Mis papas se fueron y yo me fui a la habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí profundamente.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8.

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 9:04 de la mañana, mis papas se habían olvidado de despertarme antes para ir a desayunar o que? ._.

Mi mama: Al fin te levantas de la cama no?

Yo: E-eh?

Mi mama: Te llame a las 7:30 de la mañana para que te levantaras.

Yo (tono sarcástico): HAY RE SORRY! Pero no te escuche! (¬_¬)

Mi mama: No me hables en ese tono! Soy tu mama!

Yo (pienso): Si ya lo se…y eres una metiche ¬¬

Me levante de mi cama y saque mi lista de cosas para hacer, hoy no tenía nada para hacer, guarde la lista y bajamos los 3 a desayunar.

Después de desayunar mí papa otra vez se fue a trabajar y yo me fui con mi mama a recorrer la plaza, llevaba mi cámara y saque un montón de fotos de mi mama en diferentes lugares, empeze a mirar las fotos y tuve que borrar algunas porque estaban movidas o alguien se nos ponía delante y demás xD.

Al rato vi que se acercaban Rubius, Mangel y otros chicos que no conocía…yo tenía ganas de ir a hablar con ellos pero estaba mi mama conmigo y me avergonzaba…así que tuve una idea…

Yo: Emm…Mama…me tengo que ir no me siento bien…

Mi mama: Te acompaño?

Yo: No! Conozco el camino! Puedo ir sola…

Sali caminando y en lugar de ir para la derecha, doble a la izquierda, estuve siguiendo a los chicos otra vez…entonces me pare un momento.

Yo: 1…2…3!

Sali corriendo y empuje a Rubius.

Rubius P.O.V

Senti que alguien me empujaba, no sabía quien fue.

Rubius: Mangel…tu me empujaste?

Mangel: N-no…

Me voltee y vi a Neko.

Rubius: NEKO! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo: Etto…mi papa esta trabajando y bueno…vine a recorrer un poco el lugar con mi mama…los vi aca, le dije a mi mama que me sentía mal y me tenia que ir pero solo era una excusa para acercarme y hablar con ustedes.

Mangel: Ok…Neko quiero q' conoca a alguien

Yo: Eh? A quien?

XXX: A nosotroh…

Me acerque y vi a otros 2 chicos, los reconocí enseguida.

Yo: Ya se quienes son ustedes! Alexby11 y no es así? :)

Cheeto: Si…así es… ¿Cómo te llamah?

Yo: Me llamo Neko-Chan…he visto un video tuyo con Rubius y me mate de risa.

Cheeto: :)

Alexby: Hooola, me llamo Alexby

Yo (imitando a carlitox de Alejo y Valentina): HOOOOLA VENGO A ROMPER LAS BOLAS jojojo

Todos se ríen menos Alexby que no lo encontraba divertido.

Alexby: No es gracioso…en fin, me llamo Alexby11

Yo: Un gusto conocerte…yo soy Neko-Chan.

Alexby: Eres youtuber?

Yo: Emm…No, soy Devianter…cumplí 3 años de Devianter hace poco, soy muy famosa por mis dibujos y todo eso xD

Alexby: Genial! Felicitaciones por los 3 años de Devianter

Yo: Gracias Alexby! :)

Cheeto: Hey…les pareceh si vamoh a Starbucks?

Yo: Oke! Hace mucho que no voy allá, quiero tomar un café…

Los 5 fuimos a Starbucks a tomar un café y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones del lugar. Yo saque mi cuaderno de dibujos y empeze a hacer nuevos borradores, bocetos y terminar mini-comics.

Yo (Leyendo un mini comic): jajaja…creo que debería tener un final mas divertido xD, pero esta bueno…cuando pueda lo subiré a D.A

Mangel: Que ta leyendo?

Yo: Etto…un mini comic que dibuje…lo voy a subir cuando tenga tiempo a D.A…tengo más dibujos pero no los quiero mostrar…

Mangel ve el mini comic que estaba rehaciendo.

Mangel: te salió bien…me dibujah a mi?

Yo: Si, porque no?

Apoye la hoja contra la mesa y empeze a dibujar a Mangel versión Anime, me quedo medio rarito pero igual estaba lindo -w-, puse mi firma y se lo di a Mangel.

Yo: YA TERMINE! ^_^ tiene mi firma y todo…encima mi firma es tan fea que cualquiera se la copia xD

Rubius: Yo también quiero un dibujo!

Yo: Hay razones para darte un dibujo mio? Yo le di un dibujo a Mangel porque dice que me sale bien esto de dibujar Anime…vos no me dijiste nada.

Rubius: No vale! Yo también quiero un dibujo! Dibújame a mi!

Yo: No! xD

Ust: UST QUIERE DIBUJO!

Yo: Oke! Oke!...

Empeze a dibujar otra vez a Rubius y UST versión Anime, cuando lo termine le puse mi firma, lo mismo hice con Alexby11.

Cheeto: si, si…Neko dibuja lindo…ya lo sabemoh…ahora dibújame a mí.

En vez de dibujarlo versión anime, dibuje un oso humanoide con cara de Pedo Bear…al lado escribí " ", puse mi firma y se lo di.

Rubius (ve el dibujo): jajajajajaja…me parece que ella te ve como un Pedo Bear Cheeto…jajajajaja

Cheeto: No me da risa

Yo: A mi si! Me pediste que te dibujara? Ahí estas? xD

Cheeto: ¬_¬

Yo mire la hora en mi celular y era casi mediodía, tenía que ir corriendo a casa.

Yo: SHIT! Le dije a mi mama que iba a casa porque me sentía mal…y solo le metí esa excusa para venir a verlos! (me levanto) Lo siento! Pero me tengo que ir! Dx

Salí de Starbucks y fui corriendo casa, al llegar me encerré en mi habitación, escondí el cuaderno de dibujos, me acosté en la cama y me dormí…por suerte mis papas todavía no llegaron.

Al rato me quede dormida y llegaron mis papas, mi mama se acerco, me sacudió un poco para despertarme.

Mi mama: Flor

Yo: Ñnn…

Mi mama: Flor

Yo: No me jodas! Recién me acabo de dormir y ya me vienen a despertar…

Mi mama: FLORENCIA!

Yo: Aaaaagh! QUE? (Miro a mi mama con odio) que quieres ahora? ¬¬

Mi mama: No te enojes conmigo…te traje algo para comer…

Yo: Ah! Oke…jejeje…perdón pero sabes que no me gusta que me llames para despertarme, si tengo el celular programado para despertarme.

Mi mama: Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer u_u

Yo: Oke! ^_^


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y eran muy aburridos, muy pocas veces me encontraba con Rubius o Mangel y tenía que mandarle excusas a mi mama para poder juntarme con ellos. Nunca me pregunto con quien salía y porque me alejaba tanto de ella y eso era bueno…para mi xD, porque si le digo la verdad voy a estar en problemas u_u y no quería que eso pasara.<p>

Una tarde estaba con mi mama tomando un helado, nos pusimos a conversar de cosas sin sentido.

Mi mama: Flor

Yo: Eh? Que pasa?

Mi mama: Nada…note que estas muy distante, te quiero hablar y me decís que no tenes ganas y enseguida desapareces…Vos me queres abandonar?

Yo: WHAT? No! Solo que no quiero estar mucho tiempo contigo…es un poco…em…pesado algunas veces…está mal que quiera separarme de mi mama?

Mi mama: No, solo decía (baja la mirada)

Yo: Oke, ya lo sé…solo decías…

Terminamos el helado y fuimos a encontrarnos con mi papa, lo vimos en un edificio y estaba muy cansado, había estado trabajando todo el día y no quería ir caminando a casa.

Yo: Hola pa…

Mi papa: Hola Flor…todo bien?

Yo: Si, si…fui con mama a tomar un helado a la plaza…como te fue hoy?

Mi papa: No fue la gran cosa, hubo presentaciones en Power point y después todo estuvo un poco o mejor dicho bastante aburrido.

Yo: jajaja…que pena…me hubiera gustado que tomaras un helado con nosotras xD

Mi papa: No tengo tiempo Flor…cuando queres que tome un helado sabiendo que tengo que trabajar?

Yo: u_u gomene…olvida lo que dije…

* * *

><p>-2 DÍAS MÁS TARDE-<p>

* * *

><p>Hoy papa no tenia que ir a trabajar, así que aprovechamos para pasar el dia en el SPA del Hotel y después iríamos al shopping a mirar algunas cosas, yo me quería comprar un Manga…llevaba mucho tiempo fuera del Mundo Yaoi y del Anime…necesita volver allá! Dx.<p>

Mis papas se fueron al Sauna y yo aproveche para meterme en la pileta de agua caliente y relajarme un poco, me puse a pensar en Yaoi hard y no pude evitar reírme de misma hasta que me tuve que callar porque unas chicas me miraban raro, metí la cabeza debajo del agua totalmente avergonzada por haberme reído de algo que ocurría en mi mente y que todos pensaran que estaba enferma de la mente o algo así. Y la verdad tenían razón, estaba enferma…PERO DE HENTAI Y YAOI! xD.

Después de pasar una mañana en el SPA, fuimos al shopping a recorrer y pasear un poco. Yo entre a un local de comics y me puse a mirar los Mangas y no había del género que a mí me gusta. Así que Salí del lugar, cuando Salí me encontré con mi mama mirando un montón de gente a lo lejos…

Yo: Q-que está pasando mama?

Mi mama: No lo sé…creo que están entrevistando a alguien…

Me acerco un poco y veo a Mangel y Rubius con un micrófono entrevistando gente, y la mayoría se estaba riendo de lo que decían xD.

Yo: Son mis ídolos ma! Están entrevistando personas al azar! ^_^

Mi mama: Y que haces parada junto a mi? Anda a conversar con ellos! Únete!

Yo: No ma…sabes que soy seria para esas estupideces…

Mi mama: No me mientas! Anda…Ve!

Me empuja y yo me acerco al grupo de personas que esperaban ser entrevistadas.

Rubius: Bueno…hay alguien más que quiera ser entrevistado?

Yo: Em…etto…y-yo

Mangel: Vale, acercateh y dinos tu nombre

Yo: Etto…Konichiwua! (Saludo en japonés xD), soy Neko-Chan.

Rubius: Hola Neko…que hacías acá? Eh?

Yo: Am…nada importante, vine a recorrer el shopping y a comprar unas mangas…

Mangel: Bueno…Oye Neko…sabeh hablah en ingles?

Yo: Em…si, entiendo mas o menos el idioma y manejo algunas palabras.

Rubius (Pregunta al resto de la gente): Quieren que ella hable en ingles?

Todos: SI!

Yo: jeje…Oke…am…Hi, my name is Neko-Chan, i'm 16 years old and I live in Buenos Aires Pilar…Es todo! XD…gracias por escuchar!

Mangel: Vale, nosotroh ya nos vamoh así que gracias por participar Neko…

Yo: No hay de que! xD…

Estaba por alejarme para volver con mi mama cuando recordé una cosa.

Yo: ESPEREN!

Los 2: Que pasa?

Yo: Esto…(Miro a Rubius) Me entere en twitter que vas a hacer un video de "Meet the rubius" es verdad?

Rubius: Si

Yo: Oke! me muero por verlo! :)

Rubius: Estas invitada a participar

Yo: WHAT? E-en serio? Cuando empezamos a grabar

Rubius: La próxima semana, prométeme que vas a venir

Yo: Claro! (Me voy)

Cuando me fui, anote una alarma con el recordatorio en mi celular para no olvidarme.

Al llegar a la habitación, fui a buscar mi lista y cuando vi lo que tenia para hacer la próxima semana me quería morir!

Yo: NO! MIERDA! QUIERO MORIRME! El martes tengo que ir a recorrer Barcelona con mi familia y esa semana iba a estar en el video! Dx

Mi mama: Que vídeo?

Me voltee, pegue un grito y se cayo la lista al suelo, me agache, la tome con mi mano y puse la lista junto a mi celular.

Yo: Mama! Que te dije? No me vuelvas a asustar así ¬¬

Mi mama: Lo siento…de que vídeo estas hablando?

Yo: Nada en especial mama…es que mi ídolo me invito a participar en un vídeo

Mi mama: Ok…y de que se trata el vídeo?

Yo: Uh…que metiche! Ya te dije que de Nada en especial…Dios mio! Tengo que explicarte todo? ¬¬

Mi mama: No…lo siento no volveré a molestarte

Yo: Gracias ma...


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10.

Por fin llego el día Martes, estaba durmiendo en mi cama cuando sonó mi celular, veo la hora y eran las 9:38 a.m, otra vez mis papas se olvidaron de despertarme para ir a desayunar. Por suerte hoy vamos en tren a recorrer Barcelona y mi papa no tenia que ir a trabajar hoy.

Mi papa: Al fin te despertas! Dale, vestite que nos vamos a la estación de tren! Tenemos que irnos ya!

Yo: Ya voy, ya voy…

Me levante, tome una remera negra con el símbolo de Paz en Rosa (¬¬), unos jeans celestes desteñidos, mis botas con la bandera de Japón y el gorro de Neko-Chan.

Yo: Ya estoy lista!

Mi mama: Bien! Vamonos!

Fuimos a la estación de trenes. Vi la hora en el pasaje y teníamos que tomar el tren a las 11:15 de la mañana…a las 18:30 estaríamos de vuelta.

Yo: Ma…tengo hambre y quiero desayunar algo

Mi mama: Ya vas a desayunar allá

Yo: Oke…

Esperamos a que llegara el tren en la parada, ½ hora mas tarde llego el tren, subimos y fuimos para Barcelona.

Yo (Pienso): Se que tenia que hacer algo importante hoy…pero…que? Ya me olvide! Bah cuando llegue allá tal vez se me refresque la memoria.

Al llegar salimos de la estación y fuimos a desayunar a Mcdonalds (Muy buena idea no? ^_^) igual que cuando fuimos a Italia. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, hicimos el mismo recorrido que hicimos hace 3 años atrás, tomamos un bus turístico diferente, recorrimos otra parte de la ciudad que no alcanzamos a ver porque no teníamos mucho tiempo.

Pasamos casi todo el día visitando Barcelona, la pase bien, pero quería volver a casa, me dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Tomamos el mismo bus y nos llevo a la estación de tren. Mire la hora en el celular de mi mama porque había dejado el mio en casa (Así es! Soy una olvidadiza xD) el tren tenia que haber llegado pero nos avisaron que había una demora y teníamos que esperar hasta las 20:14.

A las 20:14 llego el tren, subimos al tren y volvimos a Madrid, llegamos a la habitación del hotel, tome mi celular y vi que tenia un evento de alarma perdido...¿De que? No tenia nada importante para hacer exceptoo…

Yo: NO! SHIT! ME RE OLVIDE! ME OLVIDE QUE TENIA QUE IR A GRABAR EL VIDEO! QUE TONTA SOY! Dx

Mi mama: Porque no nos dijiste antes?

Yo: Porque me olvide…ademas no dije nada para ir a recorrer Barcelona con ustedes…

Mi papa: No importa…mañana vas a ver a tu ídolo y te disculpas con el por no ir a grabar el video

Yo: Tienes razón pa…además todo se soluciona con una disculpa ¿No es así? ^_^ (Bostezo) me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada! Buenas noches!


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11.

Al día siguiente estaba otra vez en el shopping con mi mama, mi papa se había ido a trabajar y cuando saliera del trabajo prometió que vamos a comer a algún lado juntos. Mire para todos lados mientras caminaba en el shopping y no vi señales de Rubius, ni de Mangel…capaz que ellos estaban enojados conmigo por haber faltado a la grabación de ayer…pero…que quieren que le haga? No puedo faltar a un recorrido con mi familia todo por una "estupidez" (según mis papas) que según mi alocada imaginación es algo súper importante.  
>Mi mama: Flor<br>Yo: Que?  
>Mi mama: Deja de buscar con la mirada, ya van a aparecer<br>Yo: Oke…  
>Mi mama (ve un local): HEY! Es el local de ZARA! Venden la ropa que tanto nos gusta…vamos a ver?<br>Yo: Oke…¬¬  
>Entramos a ZARA, fuimos al sector femenino, mi mama se puso a buscarme una remera linda para ponerme.<br>Yo: Ma…no me gustan estas cosas, quiero ir al sector de chicos a buscar algo  
>Mi mama: Mira flor! Encontré una remera para vos!<br>Me muestra una remera floreada de verano.  
>Yo: ...WTF?! Que mierda es eso?<br>Mi mama: No te gusta? Probatela!  
>Yo: Eeeh…siii…que bonita! (sonrisa falsa) ya mismo me la pruebo.<br>Al rato salí del probador con la remera puesta y puse cara de ¬_¬  
>Mi mama: No te queda lindo?<br>Yo: No ma…quiero cambiar de look…no quiero usar estas cosas que solo a ti te gustan  
>Mi mama: Ok…y que quieres ponerte<br>Yo: Vamos a la sección de chicos y te digo…  
>Más tarde Salimos de ZARA, yo llevaba puesta mi ropa nueva arriba de mi Jean, que era una remera negra con un estampado de un aguila. y una remera lisa de manga larga blanca superponiendo a la negra.<br>Con mi gorro de Neko en la cabeza.  
>Mi mama: Em…bueno, me gusta tu ropa nueva…que linda<br>Yo: Gracias ma…(veo a Rubius y a Mangel a lo lejos) LOS ENCONTRE! Ya me voy ma!  
>Mi mama: Diviértete…Nos vemos en un rato! Le aviso a tu papa?<br>Yo: NO!  
>Salí casi corriendo, me detuve porque estaban hablando en secreto y no podía escuchar nada, cuando me vieron yo retrocedí y Salí corriendo, gire la cabeza hacia atrás, pude ver que me estaban siguiendo…<br>Yo: Neee! Que quieren de mi? Dx  
>Me detuve un momento para tomar aire y enseguida alguien se tiro encima mio para que no escapara.<br>Yo: Suéltame Please! Dx  
>Rubius: Bueno…te voy a soltar, pero quiero que me respondas una pregunta<br>Yo (me levanto): Ah si? Que me vas a preguntar? Eh? ¬¬  
>Rubius: Porque no fuiste ayer a grabar el video? Me prometiste que ibas a estar ahí…<br>Yo: Ya lo sé…pero…me fui a recorrer otra ciudad con mi familia…no pude ir y cuando llegue vi que tenía un evento de alarma en el celular perdido y ahí me acorde que tenía que haber ido u_u, la verdad…no me olvido la cabeza porque la tengo pegada pero si me olvido el celular…soy una tarada.  
>Mangel P.O.V<br>Eso iba a decileh yo, no se olvidah la cabeza p'que la tiene pegada…pero si es una estupidah por dejar el celulah en su casa.  
>Neko: BUEH…ya esta! Lo pasado pisado…no es asi? ^_^<br>Yo: Tieneh razón Neko…hay que fingir que nada de eto pasoh…  
>Neko: ^w^ Arigato Oni-chan!<br>Yo: Que dijisteh?

Autora P.O.V  
>Me tuve que tapar la boca…FUCK! Acabo de decir Oni-chan! Que tonta soy Dx<br>Yo: G-gome…Gomene! No quise decirte Oni-chan…no te molesta verdad?  
>Mangel: No…no me molestah…explícame que significa eso<br>No quiero decirle que Oni-chan significa "Hermanito" en japonés así que invente el significado.  
>Yo: Am…Esto…Oni-chan quiere decir…Nada! es un simple apodo xD me salió solo ^_^ creo que a partir de ahora te llamo Oni-chan.<br>Me suena el celular, lo atiendo y era mi papa.  
>Yo: jejeje…Hola pa…<br>Mi papa: Hola, estoy en la entrada del shopping, avísale a mama que vaya para allá.  
>Yo: Oke! (corto y veo a mi mama a lo lejos) Me tengo que ir! Bye!<br>Los 2: Bye!  
>Salí corriendo y alcance a mi mama a tiempo, le dije donde estaba papa y fuimos a la entrada del shopping.<p>

* * *

><p>Significado de Palabras Japonesas:<p>

Gomene: Disculpame/ Lo siento

Oni-Chan: Hermanito, yo le digo eso a Mangel porque quise xD y ademas me acorde de Alice de HOTD que le dice Oni-Chan a Komuro, aunque el no sea su hermano...pero igual es su salvador y desde entonces lo quiere y lo llama asi.

N3k00-Ch4N


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12.

Anteriormente:  
>Salí corriendo, alcance a mi mama a tiempo, le dije donde estaba papa y fuimos a la entrada del shopping.<p>

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la entrada, vi a mi papa esperándonos…fui a abrazarlo.<br>Yo: Hola pa! Como estas?  
>Mi papa: Bien chicas…ustedes?<br>Las 2: Bien bien  
>Yo: Me compre ropa nueva en ZARA men…me encanta! *w*<br>Mi papa: Genial…y que quieren hacer?  
>Mi mama (mira la hora en su celular): Esto…son casi las 15:30 y lo mejor sería que volvamos a casa y comemos ahí<br>Yo: Oke! ^_^  
>Al día siguiente…me levante temprano (7:54 am), lo primero que hice fue ir a bañarme porque hacia 2 días que no me bañaba y tenia el pelo oscuro (Si..así tengo el pelo cuando no me baño u_u), al salir tome el MP-3 y me puse a escuchar música y cantar bajito para que mis papas no me escucharan, me puse a cantar Circus Dark Wood-Vocaloid, la letra estaba en japonés pero trate de seguirla en español.<br>Yo (Cantando):

En lo profundo de un tenebroso bosque  
>Existe un gran y oscuro circo<br>El anfitrión es de ojos muy grandes  
>Es muy alto pues mide 10 metros<p>

Los moldes son todos deformes  
>Las figuras son todas muy extrañas<br>Exactamente es muy divertido  
>En el circo del gran bosque oscuro…<p>

En esa parte había elevado un poco la voz, mire a la cama donde dormían mis papas y por suerte no habían despertado. La computadora estaba prendida, me llego una notificación la facebook…era de ElRubiusOMG…entre a la página y la notificación decía lo siguiente:

"Hola Neko! Estas dormida? Te perdono por no venir al directo de la semana anterior…y le avise a mis subs que voy a rehacer el directo…vienes? Te espero en Sol"

Mi Respuesta: "Claro! Voy a ir! Está bien! Disculpa aceptada xD, me levante temprano porque no quería dormir mas jajaja ^_^"

Antes de cerrar vi que había demasiados comentarios negativos por la notificación, decidí no leerlos todos y luego cerré la computadora. Me vestí con la siguiente ropa: Un jean celeste claro. una remera de color gris con una negra de manga larga superpuesta Y el gorro de Neko en mi cabeza, agarre un papel de la mesa de noche y escribí en cursiva la siguiente nota:

_"Ma, Pa: Me fui a Sol a encontrarme con mi ídolo…nos vemos más tarde ¿Oke? Llámenme al celular si me necesitan e iré para allá_  
><em>FLORENCIA"<em>

Deje la nota junto a la mesita de noche de mis papas y Salí de la habitación usando la llave magnética que guarde en mi bolsillo.

Rubius P.O.V  
>¿Dónde esta Neko? Se supone que iba a venir…o se quedo dormida? *Veo a lo lejos* ahí viene, mejor la llamo para que vea que estoy aquí.<br>Yo: Neko! Neko!

Autora P.O.V  
>Estaba distraída leyendo un fanfic Yaoi en mi celular.<br>Yo: Aaaw! Que amor! *w*  
>(Fragmento del fanfic que estaba leyendo) <strong><em>"—¿Deseas algo?—La pregunta socarrona del rubio hizo que Near lo mirara frio. —Pervertido—La declaración hizo que Mello también lo mirara de forma desafiante.<em>_ —Enano…-_**  
><strong><em>Near<em>_** desvió la mirada para luego sentir otro movimiento mas de parte del rubio, lento y pausado, ot**ra vez Mello lo estaba torturando._**  
><strong><em>—Solo dilo—Pronuncio el amante del chocolate.<em>**  
><strong><em>Near sonrió de forma burlesca—Mas…—El susurro sorprendió a Mello que no pensó que el albino lo dijera tan rápido—Mas…—Volvió a repetir, causando en el rubio una erección aún mas fuerte, ese enano siempre lo ponía de esa manera.<em>**  
><strong><em>Mello no se pudo resistir…<em>**  
><strong><em>Y con un movimiento más rápido lo volvió a penetrar otra vez, causando un gemido de parte de Near, los movimientos eran fuertes y profundos, Mello no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera placer y aún con más fuerza lo penetro tratando de llegar más profundo, causando que Near encorvara su espalda y tomara un poco de aire para acostumbrarse. La espalda de Mello era rasguñada por las manos de N, en un intento vano intentaba controlar sus gritos, más aún a cada envestida el albino perdía la total noción del tiempo y la realidad, el espacio y el lugar."<em>**

(Nota: El fanfic que estaba leyendo es "The Murder Case: Noah Knightley")

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos +18 Yaoi, hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba.  
>XXX: NEKO! NEKO!<br>Yo: Eh? (Gire la cabeza y vi a Rubius) SHIT! Cuando mierda apareció?  
>Corte la lectura y apague mi celular…no podía permitir que viera que me gustaba el Yaoi (Amor entre hombres).<br>Rubius: Pensé que te habías quedado dormida  
>Yo: No…me levante temprano…le deje una nota a mis papas para que me llamen si me necesitan.<br>Rubius (Ve mi celular): Que estabas leyendo?  
>Yo: Nada en especial…<br>Rubius: UST QUIERE SABER!  
>Se pone a hacer movimientos raros (típico de UST xDD).<br>Yo: Oke! Estaba leyendo una novela…em…GORE! Eso es! Gore! Y no te recomiendo que la leas…tiene mucha sangre y muerte por doquier xDD *mentira*  
>UST: O_o (Vuelve a ser Rubius) Ok?<br>Yo: jejeje…sabia que te ibas a traumar xDD…em…mejor vamos…empiezo a tener frió  
>Fuimos caminando a la casa de Rubius…al llegar nos estaba esperando Mangel.<p> 


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13.

Anteriormente:  
>Fuimos caminando a la casa de Rubius…al llegar nos estaba esperando Mangel.<p>

* * *

><p>Mangel: Se puede sabeh donde estabah?<br>Yo: Em…estooo…  
>Rubius: Fui a Sol a ver a Neko…le dije que viniera a casa para rehacer el directo.<br>Mangel: Bueno…les creo…por ehta vez  
>Yo: YAY! Arigato Oni-chan! (Miro a Rubius) vamos a grabar?<br>Rubius: Vamos Neko…  
>Entre a la habitación de Rubius y nos pusimos a grabar el Directo.<br>Rubius: Buenas Criaturitas del señor…como pueden ver voy a rehacer el Directo de la semana pasada…porque mi amiga Neko no se presento ese dia…(gira la cámara hacia mi) Saluda Neko  
>Yo: O-oke…(Saludo en japones) Konichiwua! ^_^ soy Neko, seguramente me deben reconocer como Floppynoe en Deviantart…WATCHEAME!<br>Rubius: Hoy vamos a responder algunas preguntas que me han enviado por twitter…Neko también va a dar su opinión.

* * *

><p>2 HORAS MÁS TARDE<p>

* * *

><p>Rubius: Bueno…esto es todo, nos veremos la próxima…Like si les gusto el video.<br>Yo: DENLE LIKE O VOY A IR A SU CASA…y como soy medio Diclonius *Mentira* los voy a torturar con mis vectores!  
>Terminamos de grabar y al rato yo me estaba matando de risa de todo lo que hicimos en el video.<br>Rubius: Neko…que es eso de Diclonius?  
>Yo: Nada! Es solo un mutante de una serie anime Gore xD solo estaba amenazando a la gente que es vaga y que nunca le da Like a nada xDD<br>Rubius: ya veo…tendría que usar esas amenazas la próxima vez  
>Yo: NO! Eso solo lo utilizo yo! (Mirada asesina) NO TE COPIES!<br>Celular (El mio xD):  
><strong><em>Oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>Just shoot for the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>If it feels right<em>**  
><strong><em>Then aim for my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>If you feel like<em>**  
><strong><em>And take me away<em>**  
><strong><em>Make it okay<em>**  
><strong><em>I swear I'll behave<em>**  
>Yo: Espera que voy a atender mi celular…<br>Agarre mi celular y atendí a mi mama.  
>Yo: Hola ma<br>Mi mama: Hola Hija…como estas? A donde fuiste?  
>Yo: No leíste la nota? Me fui a la plaza "El Sol" a encontrarme con mi ídolo para grabar un video…<br>Mi mama: No me acorde…perdón! Que vas a hacer? Te quedas un rato mas o venís con nosotros?  
>Yo: Me quedo un rato mas…después voy a casa…donde están?<br>Mi mama: Yo estoy esperando a que tu papa termine de trabajar…en un rato nos vamos al barrio árabe…  
>Yo: Oke! Mándale saludos a papa y…(hablando en voz baja) que me consiga cuadernos para que pueda dibujar Yaoi…Bye!<br>Mi mama: Ok…nos vemos! Cuídate!  
>Corte la llamada y fui a la sala con Rubius y Mangel, ellos estaban jugando a GTA en la play.<br>Yo: NYA! Están jugando a GTA?  
>Mangel: si…<br>Yo: Después quiero jugar! (Me siento en medio) ^_^ Es mi videojuego preferido de mi infancia a parte de Croc…claro!  
>Nos turnamos para jugar a GTA.<br>Mangel y Rubius empiezan a jugar, después de varias partidas Mangel le gana.  
>Yo: Ahora es mi turno!<br>Juego contra Rubius y me gana.  
>Yo: REVANCHA!<br>Rubius: dejemos que el juego hable xD  
>Yo: YA!<br>Empezamos a jugar y esta vez yo le gano.  
>Yo: Ooooooh! In your F*cking Face BITCH!<br>Rubius: :  
>Mire la hora en el celular (14:33), tenía hambre y además me había olvidado de ir al comedor del Hotel para desayunar ¡Es que…soy Baka ¿No lo creen?!<br>Mangel: Pasah algo Neko?  
>Yo: Si…es que me olvide desayunar…vine apurada y no me acorde que tenia que desayunar…Soy Baka u_u<br>Rubius: Vamos a comer a algún lado  
>Yo: No…mejor nos quedamos acá y preparamos algo xD<br>Mangel: Sabeh cocinar Neko?  
>Yo: Em…si…se algunas cosas…y…me gustaría preparar Yakisoba<br>Rubius: Y que es eso?  
>Yo: Son fideos con vegetales pasados por aceite ^_^ y les aviso que cuando empiece capaz que puedo demorar un rato xDD<br>Fui a buscar la receta por internet y me puse a leerla en silencio para no hacer tanto ruido.  
>Yo: Ya esta! Ahora me pongo a trabajar…<br>½ hora más tarde, el resultado me quedo más o menos como el de la foto que vi en la pagina donde encontre la receta.  
>Mangel: Ya esta?<br>Yo: Si! ^_^ vamos a comer que tengo hambre xDD  
>Al rato después de comer estábamos jugando mi videojuego preferido "Croc the leggend of the gobbos"<br>Mangel: Donde conseguisteh el juego?  
>Yo: Mi hermano mayor me dio el CD cuando tení años…No me acuerdo bien…al principio me costaba dominar el juego y después aprendí todos los trucos, contraseñas y niveles BONUS gracias a mi hermano…se puede decir que me sé de memoria todo el juego xDD<br>Rubius: Oye…como hago para pasar al Bonus en este nivel?  
>Yo: Dame<br>Hice click en saltar, y al instante Croc estaba saltando varias veces sobre una gelatina rosa, se llena de brillitos y aparece en el nivel Bonus  
>Yo: Bueno…ahora lo que tienes que hacer es juntar los diamantes y las vidas…subes a la plataforma, saltas al médano, tocas las estrellas de color dorado y volvemos al juego.<br>Celular:  
><strong><em>Oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>Just shoot for the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>If it feels right<em>**  
><strong><em>Then aim for my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>If you feel like<em>**  
><strong><em>And take me away<em>**  
><strong><em>Make it okay<em>**  
><strong><em>I swear I'll behave<em>**  
>Yo (Atiendo el celular): Hola?<br>Mi mama: Hola hija…te aviso que estamos en el barrio árabe, podes ir vienendo para acá.  
>Yo: Am…Oke…pero es que…me da flojera caminar y no tengo ganas xDD<br>Mi mama: Bueno…te esperamos acá…saludos  
>Yo: Bye! Nos vemos (Corto)<br>Rubius: Quien era?  
>Yo: Mi mama…quiere que vaya a donde están ellos…pero no quiero caminar…tengo flojera extrema Dx<br>Mangel: Llamo a Cheeto para que te lleveh?  
>Yo: Bueno…<p>

* * *

><p>2 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE<p>

* * *

><p>Baje del auto de Cheeto y entre al barrio árabe, mire hacia arriba y el cielo estaba nublado.<br>Yo: NO! NOOO! QUE NO LLUEVA POR FAVOR!  
>Empeze a correr y encontré a mis papas que estaban esperándome.<br>Mi papa: Hola  
>Yo: Hola…leíste la nota que deje hoy a la mañana?<br>Mi papa: Si…la próxima me avisas por el celular porque me preocupe…  
>Yo: Oke…(Miro al cielo) Em…será mejor que volvamos a casa ya porque esta por llover.<p> 


	14. Capitulo 14 parte 1 y 2

Capitulo 14 (Parte 1/2) y (Parte 2/2).

Nota: ADVERTENCIA! YAOI HARD! SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO MIRES xD, la escena Yaoi le corresponde a mi amigo de Deviantart **SandwichEverywhere**

Anteriormente:  
>Tomamos un taxi y fuimos a casa antes de que empezara a Llover.<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar entramos a la habitación y nos quedamos ahí hasta que parara de llover…<br>Mi papa: Oigan…que hacemos ahora a la noche? Salimos a algún lado o nos quedamos acá?  
>Mi mama: Vamos a algún lado<br>Yo: Oke! :)

Rubius P.O.V  
>Cuando Neko se fue me ocupe de editar el directo y lo subí al canal…después se lo voy a pasar en Facebook para que lo mire. Escuche a Mangel hablar con alguien por teléfono.<br>Mangel: Esta bien…Nos vemos en un rato (Corta)  
>Yo: Con quien hablabas?<br>Mangel: Con Cheeto…quiere que salgamos a una discoteca hoy por la noche.  
>Yo: Vale…puede venir Neko?<br>Mangel: No lo creo…no se cuantoh años tieneh no creo que la dejeh pasar…y además no tiene permisoh para salir de noche  
>Yo: u_u<p>

Mangel P.O.V  
>Más tarde estábamos esperando a Cheeto, Alexby y a los demás. Cuando llegaron todos fuimos a las discotecah a pasarla bien y tomar alcohol. Las chicas se acercaban y querían bailar conmigo y yo aceptabah.<br>Pasaron las horas y yo seguía tomando, hasta que no daba más…y decidí alejarme de los demah para irme a otra discotecah.

Rubius P.O.V  
>Ya eran las 2:30 de la mañana y cada uno se fue para su casa, incluyéndome, al llegar no vi a Mangel…capaz que se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí.<br>Le mande un mensaje y no me contesto, ya me estaba preocupando, y no me había dicho a donde se fue…  
>Al rato empieza a sonar mi celular, era un número desconocido…atendí.<br>Yo: hola?  
>XXX: Hola, Si…soy el dueño del bar…¿Podría venir a buscar a su borracho conocido? (Autora: jajajajaja xDD)<br>Yo: Si, si…ya voy (Corte) (Pienso) Mierda Mangel, donde te metiste?  
>Al llegar al bar vi a Mangel sentado frente a la barra con la cabeza apoyada ahí.<br>Yo: Mangel…  
>Mangel se levanto y comenzó a caminar de forma rara.<br>Mangel: RUBIUUUUH! (Me abraza) Te extrañeeee! w  
>Yo: Ya Cállate! ¬¬ (Lo tomo del brazo) Vámonos<br>Mangel: RUBIUH! Estoy bien, no quiero irme!  
>Yo: Apúrate!<br>Mangel: Ya ya…Jodeh!

Mangel P.O.V  
>Yo: Rubiuh..<br>Rubius: Que?  
>Yo: Te amo<br>Rubius: No me jodas Mangel…  
>Yo: No es jodah… Te amo<br>Rubius: Ya basta…Vamos al edificio y ya, no jodas  
>Yo: Pero…<br>Rubius: Que?!  
>Mangel: Nada…<p>

Mangel P.O.V

Rubiuh me tomo del brazo y me hizo entrar a la casa, me estaba quedando dormido por todo el alcohol que tome…no sé quien cojoneh me manda a ir solo a un bar…  
>Rubius: Me voy a mandarle el Directo a Neko…será mejor que vayas a dormir.<br>Yo: Vale! xD

Rubius P.O.V

Entre a Twitter y me puse a buscar el twitter de Neko…y no lo encontraba, así que entre a Facebook y se lo envié. Ya estaba por ir a dormir cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás.  
>Yo: JODER! Mangel…no me asustes así!<br>Mangel solo se acerco a mí y me beso…JODER! Me beso…WTF? Lo único que hice fue corresponder, el se sentó encima mio mientras me subía la lentamente la camisa.

* * *

><p>NARRACION NORMAL *w/*

Mangel le está quitando la camisa a Rubius y tienen que despegarse del beso  
>Mangel (Le mira seductoramente): Ru-Rubiuh'...<br>Rubius: Si Mangel? (El de lentes se le acerca otra vez a la cara)  
>Mangel: Te amo… (Se vuelven a besar)<br>Rubius pasa los brazos por el cuello de Mangel mientras este empieza a pasar las manos por su abdomen lentamente, Mangel deja de besar a Rubius y empieza a morderle tiernamente el cuello y el hombro.  
>Mangel se separa para quitarse la camisa, vuelve a besar a Rubius mientras baja sus manos hasta llega al borde de su pantalón. Empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón a Rubius, le bajo el pantalón y su ropa interior hasta las rodillas empieza a bajar la mano sobre el miembro haciendo de la situación una dulce tortura.<br>Mangel empieza a pasar la mano lentamente por el miembro de Rubius haciendo que se empiece a inquietar  
>Rubius: Ma-Mangel.. Por favor.<br>Mangel (Le mira lujuriosamente): Qué cosa Rubiuh'?  
>Rubius: Po.. Podrías hacerlo un poco más rápido.. (Baja la cabeza antes de morir de vergüenza por la mirada de Mangel)<br>Mangel: Algo así, Rubiuh'? (Le susurra al oído mientras mueve la mano a un ritmo más rápido)  
>Rubius: Si.. A-Ah~<br>Empieza a gemir ante la sonrisa pervertida de Mangel, que se pone a lamerle el cuello sin dejar de mover su mano. Rubius para entre gemidos a Mangel para que deje de hacer eso y lo mira "inocentemente" mientras lo obliga a sentarse en la cama  
>Mangel: Rubiuh'.. Qué haceh'?<br>Rubius: Nada.. Solo quiero.. Ver algo (Le manda una mirada felina mientras se acomoda y empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de Mangel) Prometo que va a gustarte (levanta la cabeza un segundo mientras hace eso y recibe un beso de Mangel)  
>Sonríe y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo hasta llegar a bajarle los boxers a Mangel y tomar su miembro con una mano.<br>Rubius: Sabes qué voy a hacer.. No?  
>Le da una mirada de pervertido a Mangel que se hace el tonto, Rubius chupa lentamente la punta del miembro de Mangel, después se acomoda en cuatro patas poniéndose sobre sus codos y rodillas y empieza a lamer la erección de Mangel como si fuera una paleta, Mangel empieza a gemir, Rubius deja de lamer para empezar a introducir lentamente el miembro de Mangel en su boca sosteniéndolo con una mano y empieza a subir y bajar la cabeza, mientras con la mano que le queda libre empieza a masturbarse Mangel sigue gimiendo y le pone una mano en el cabello a Rubius que empieza a gemir también aunque no se le escucha mucho por tener la erección de Mangel en la boca.<br>Rubius sigue con su labor hasta que escucha la voz de Mangel  
>Mangel: Ru-Rubiuh' Me-Me vengo.. Ah~<br>Rubius mueve más rápido la cabeza y sigue lamiendo mientras acelera el ritmo de la mano con la que se masturba; hasta que los dos se corren al mismo tiempo, Mangel en la boca de Rubius y Rubius encima de la cama Rubius se traga todo lo que tiene en la boca y se queda mirando a Mangel con una mirada pervertida Mangel, que sigue sentado, abraza a Rubius y empieza a bajar una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y empezar a penetrarlo lentamente con un dedo previamente ensalivado  
>Rubius: Aah~ Mangel!<br>Rubius suelta un quejido mientras se aferra a Mangel abrazándole el cuello y cuando Mangel empieza el vaivén de la penetración no se controla y empieza a gemir, Rubius no deja de gemir por lo que está haciendo Mangel, Acerca su miembro a la entrada, comenzando a introducirlo lentamente.  
>Rubius: Ma- Ah!~ Mangel..<br>Rubius se aferra más a la espalda de Mangel y se pone a besarle el cuello.  
>Mangel sigue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de Rubius para que no le duela hasta que logra meter su miembro entero y a Rubius se le salen unas pocas lágrimas de dolor<br>Mangel: Rubiuh.. A-ah... (Le sostiene la cara dulcemente y le besa mientras le limpia las lágrimas que le bajan por la mejilla)  
>Rubius: Mangel...<br>Rubius se queda quieto hasta acostumbrarse al dolor y empieza a moverse lentamente sobre la erección de Mangel  
>La penetración empieza a tomar un poco mas de velocidad, Se empiezan a escuchar más fuertes los gemidos de Rubius, Mángel se pone a morder su cuello dejando marcas mientras pasa sus manos por el pecho y vientre del noruego<br>Rubius: Mángel.. Mángel.. A-ah! Aah~  
>Mangel agarra a Rubius de la cadera para hacer los movimientos más veloces y Rubius le pasa los brazos por el cuello a Mángel para acercarse más a él<br>Siguen el vaivén de las embestidas cada segundo más rápido mientras Mangel da gemidos roncos y Rubius puros gemidos y quejidos de placer. Rubius se pone a besar a Mangel posesivamente mientras él acerca su mano al miembro de ojo-verde y empieza a masturbarlo  
>Rubius: Ah!~<br>Rubius gime al sentir la mano de Mangel ahí  
>Mangel: Rubiuh... Fa-Falta poco<br>Mangel le manda una mirada de deseo todo sonrojado y le sigue masturbando para que se venga.  
>Rubius: Mangel.. Ma-Mangel! me corro!<br>Rubius da un gemido largo y se corre ensuciando a Mangel y después de unas estocadas más Mangel se viene. Se quedan en esa posición un rato con la respiración muy agitada intentan tranquilizar su respiración mientras se dan unos cuantos besos tiernos y profundos, Rubius se levanta de a poco y se recuesta al lado de Mangel, se acomoda en su pecho y se duerme abrazado a él


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15.

Mangel P.O.V  
>Al dia siguiente desperteh con un doloh de cabeza por tomah tanto alcohol, me quise levantar y no podía, gire la cabeza y vi a Rubiuh durmiendo abrazado a mi…y esoh que no había jugado un juego de terror ni nada…pero la peor parte es que los 2 estabamoh sin ropa…Joder! Enseguida recordeh todo lo que paso anoche…Solo fue un impulso, pensé.<br>Yo: Rubiuh…  
>Rubius: Eh? =_=<br>Yo: O_o…esto…con respecto a lo de anoche…solo fue un impulso nada mah…  
>Rubius: Si…fue un impulso no sabía lo que estábamos haciendo<br>Yo: Prometemeh que no volverah a pasah…  
>Rubius: Claro…no volverá a pasar…no me gustan los chicos y a ti tampoco.<br>Yo: Bien…entonces nada de esto pasó…entendidoh?  
>Rubius: Si<br>Yo:…  
>Rubius: …<br>Yo: Que pesao ereh…  
>Rubius: JODER! Ya empezamos mal…<br>Yo: Era broma…me voy a duchar…  
>Autora P.O.V<br>Me desperté a las 9:45 a.m, fui al baño a ducharme, al salir, me puse la siguiente ropa: Unos jeans azul oscuro, una remera negra con una camisa de manga larga, zapatillas de Nike negras Y el gorro de Neko en la cabeza, mire la lista de cosas para hacer…hoy no tenía nada para hacer. Guarde la lista en mi mochila y prendí la notebook. Abrí Facebook y D.A, en D.A tenía un montón de comentarios para mirar, no podía contestarlos todos, ya había publicado un journal de que me había ido de viaje y tardaría en volver a casa. Conteste todos los comentarios que pude, mire los anteriores dibujos, cerré la pagina y entre a Facebook.  
>Tenía un etiquetado, hice click y era de Rubius, me pedía que mirara el directo y que comentara para saber qué opinaba…abrí el video, mientras esperaba a que se cargara entre a <span> .it y me puse a buscar Fanfic Yaoi de Kuroshitsuji y había uno (+16) que me gusto, no paraba de gritar, y tenía que morderme la mano para callarme porque mis papas aun estaban dormidos…pero no lo puedo negar…ES TAN TIERNO! AMO ESE YAOI ENTRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS! Nyaaa! Como me ponen esos 2! *w*  
>Termine de leer el capitulo del fanfic y me puse a mirar el video, al rato sentí que alguien me llamaba, gire mi cabeza y era mi mama.<br>Yo: Que Quieres? :(  
>Mi mama: A qué hora te levantaste?<br>Yo: A las 9:45 y son las 10:10…vamos a desayunar?  
>Mi mama: Si…espera que me cambie y vamos con papa a desayunar…<br>Bajamos al comedor a Desayunar, le conté a mi mama sobre el video…espero que tenga tiempo para mirarlo.  
>Rubius P.O.V<br>Sigo pensando en lo que paso anoche… ¿De veras fue un impulso? ¿Por qué Mangel me dijo que me amaba? ¿Volverá a repetirse? Tengo demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta en mi mente.  
>Mangel: Pasa algoh Rubiuh?<br>Yo: No…Nada…  
>En realidad si me pasaba algo, pero no quería contárselo a Mangel…no puedo olvidarme de lo que sucedió anoche…no sé si fue cierto o solo estaba imaginando todo…pero en algún momento le preguntare a Mangel si lo que paso fue en serio o no, necesitaba una explicación.<br>Autora P.O.V  
>Hoy estaba con mi mama paseando por la ciudad ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer…no había visto a Mangel ni a Rubius en todo el día, eso me preocupaba. Entre a mi celular a ver mi facebook para ver el video. No había caso, no había señal en el teléfono y la memoria que tenia para mirar el video era poca u_u.<br>Mi mama: Hey! Flor aca hay algo que te puede gustar!  
>Me llevo a un local de videojuegos y me mostro un poster de un nuevo videojuego anime y LLei abajo la descripción del videojuego.<br>**"****Esta es tu oportunidad de vivir una experiencia virtual de fantasía y aventura…de los creadores de The Leggend Of Zelda, llega "The princess and the Hero" es un videojuego que incluye trajes para Cosplayar a los personajes, el CD del juego y muchas cosas más…Disponible para consola WII y PC…preguntar por el precio"**  
>No quería saber cuánto saldría ese videojuego…tenía pensado regalárselo a Rubius y Mangel como una sorpresa…pero sería más adelante. Volvi a leer la descripción y lo único que hice fue a entrar para ver los disfraces para Cosplay.<br>Los disfraces eran: Uno de enfermera con gorro incluido, Un traje de princesa como el de Zelda, con un corsé demasiado provocador (de talle mediano a grande) y por ultimo un disfraz de guerrero con mezcla de Samurai-Arabe.  
>XXX: Discúlpame, estas buscando un disfraz para el videojuego?<br>Yo me di vuelta y vi al encargado del local.  
>Yo: N-no…solo quería mirarlos, gracias…jeje ^_^<br>Salí del local y me fui con mama a casa, al llegar le conte a mi papa del videojuego.  
>Mi papa: Mañana vamos a preguntar el precio y lo compramos<br>Yo: NO!, no quiero que sepan que lo compraste vos, quiero regalarlo yo misma…dame la tarjeta y voy al local a comprarlo.  
>Rubius P.O.V<br>Yo: Mangel!  
>Mangel: Que?<br>Yo: Necesito una explicación  
>Mangel: De qué?<br>Yo: No te hagas el tonto! Quiero que me expliques lo de anoche…y dime la verdad!  
>Mangel: Estah bien, quiereh sabeh la verdad? Te lo direh…lo de anoche fue solo una confusión, estaba borracho y no me di cuentah de lo que haciah…<br>Yo: MENTIRA! Yo se que sientes algo por mi! Y no vas a ocultarlo  
>Mangel: Claroh que no! Yo no soy Gay, no me gustah los hombreh…Jodeh!<br>Yo: No te creo…  
>Mangel P.O.V<br>Que pesao ereh Rubiuh! Cuantah veces te tengoh que decih que fue una confusión? Ademah prometiste que no volveríamos a hablar de eso…  
>Autora P.O.V<br>Pasaron 3 días…yo iba a visitar a Rubius y Mangel cada vez que podía, con el permiso de mi mama…los veía cada vez más alejados y ni se hablaban…¿Pasaba algo entre ellos? No lo se…PERO QUIERO SABERLO NOW BITCH! , ya había pasado por el local de videojuegos como 5 veces, miraba a cientos de chicos y chicas Gamers que se comían con los ojos el videojuego de "The Princess and The Hero". Cerré los ojos deseando que por lo menos quedara uno para que pudiera comprar!  
>Una tarde estaba en casa de los chicos y yo estaba mirando Regular Show (Historias Corrientes en españa) en la televisión.<br>Yo: No me gusta esta traducción! Es muy mala! Dx  
>Mangel: Que se le vah a haceh?<br>Yo: No se…por lo menos que mejoren un poco la traducción…porque…sin ofender pero es malísima xD  
>Me acorde de algo más importante y apague la tele.<br>Yo: Oni-Chan  
>Mangel: Zi?<br>Yo: Em…que paso entre Rubius y tú que andan demasiado alejados?  
>Mangel: Nada…<br>Yo: NO ME MIENTAS! (me acomodo quedando frente a el) Yo soy tu amiga! Dime que paso! No le contare a nadie, lo prometo.  
>Mangel: Teh digo que…Vale…te lo contare.<p>

_*Flashback (Mangel P.O.V)*_  
><em>Habiamoh salido con Alexby, Cheeto y los demah a una discotecah para pasarlah bien…ya habían pasado 3 horas y yo estabah tomando demasiado alcohol, Salí del lugar sin siquiera haber avisado a los demah. Y me fui solo a un bar que había por ahí.<em>  
><em>Rubiuh fue a buscarme y no sé porque lo abraze y le dijeh que lo extrañabah y que lo amaba…el no me creía y deciah que dejara de jodeh…llegamos a casa, lo primero que hizo fue mandarme a dormih y el estaba entrando a Facebook para enviarte el directo.<em>  
><em>Cuando termino entre a su habitación y lo abraze, el se asusto "Joder, Mangel no me vuelvas a asustar así" me dijo…yo lo bese y…<em>  
><em>(Fin Flashback)<em>

Mangel: despueh el resto es otra historia.  
>Yo (tratando de no soltar mi mirada pervertida): uuuuuuuuh! Oni-chaaaan! (lo empujo) o sea que hicieron "Algo mas" eh? ¬u¬ Lo sabia! xD<br>Mangel: Si! Pero…fue una confusión y le prometí que no volvería a pasar.  
>Yo: Si, claro…admítelo! (le golpeo el brazo) es obvio que estas enamorado de Rubius xD<p> 


End file.
